in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Trick Craze
Synopsis After losing their boss Giovanni, Drillbit and his team decide to get a new member - by tricking Jewel Johnson into making one. Will they succeed? Cast *Drillbit *Morgan *Tyrone *Onyx *Edward *Cassandra *Melody (NEW) *Jewel Johnson *Mr. Gossamer *Benjamin the Venus Flytrap Plot Everything seems peaceful in Echo Creek, despite the fact that villains frequently attack the city. However, some teenagers are walking around outside Echo Creek. *'Drillbit:' Man, what are we gonna do without our boss? *'Tyrone:' I dunno, bud. *'Edward:' I'm more upset about Dr. Scott himself. I'm glad we're all safe from death for now... *to Onyx* ...especially you. *blushes* *'Onyx:' Thanks. *'Cassandra:' Wait, I have an idea! *'Drillbit:' Huh? What is it? *'Cassandra:' Let's get a new member! More of us, and we'll be harder to deal with! *'Edward:' Actually, that's a pretty good idea! *'Tyrone:' I'm not sure how this'll turn out, but okay! *'Cassandra:' So here's the plan - what will we do is that we'll kidnap someone and bring it to a scientist. *'Edward:' Ooh boy, this is gonna be a good one! *'Morgan:' Are you sure this is going to turn out well? *'Drillbit:' Seriously?! This has to work! I don't care what- *'Cassandra:' Yep! *'Morgan:' Alright. *'Drillbit:' I wasn't finished! *'Cassandra:' Oops. *'Onyx:' So what are we waiting for? Let's go. Cut to the teenagers walking more outside of Echo Creek. *'Drillbit:' So, who are we gonna pick? *'Onyx:' We just need to find out. *'Drillbit:' Okay then. *'Cassandra:' Hey, wait! I think we have the perfect one! *'Tyrone:' Really?! The teenagers look at something. It's a 17-year old boy in Echo Creek. *'Tyrone:' Meh... we can try. *'Edward:' Let's dress up like heroes! Later, the teenagers have dressed up as several superheroes, before walking up to the boy. *'Boy:' Whoa, you're superheroes?! *'Drillbit:' Yep, we are! *'Edward:' Besides, let us train you...to become...villainous- wait, I meant- *'Boy:' AAH! VILLAINS! *runs away, screaming* Just then, a muscular police officer arrives and pushes the teenagers out of Echo Creek. *'Drillbit:' That didn't work... *'Tyrone:' Why did you say that, Eddy?! *'Edward:' I...I didn't mean to. *'Cassandra:' Okay guys, plan B. Later, the teenagers are looking at something from a tree. It's another teenager, who is sitting behind some bushes. *'???:' *to herself* Curse that Emma Emerald...I just want to get rid of her...like, come on! *sigh* Her tree was better...but not bigger than mine! Not fair! *'Edward:' *quietly* Whoa, this seems like the best pick! *'Tyrone:' *quietly* Wait, so that's the green gem's name? *'Onyx:' *quietly* Yes. *'Tyrone:' Huh. *'Drillbit:' *quietly* So what are we gonna do, huh? *'Edward:' We should get her. But we need to stay hidden until the right time comes. *'Drillbit:' Yeah, good plan. The teenagers hide in another bush nearby so that the girl does not see them. *'???:' Huh? *turns around for a bit, before turning back* ...Oh well. The girl continues what she was doing earlier. But then when she gets up... *'Drillbit:' *jumps out of the bush along with the other teenagers* Gotcha! *'???:' AH! The six teenagers grab the girl from her arms. *'???:' What are you doing?! Who are you?! *'Onyx:' We're kidnapping you. And we're a villainous team! *'???:' Why are you doing this? *'Onyx:' So that we can have a new member! *'???:' Let me go! I don't want to become a villain! *'Tyrone:' Too bad, you have to. *'???:' No, I'm not doing this! *'Drillbit:' Do it, or else! *points his drills at the girl* *'???:' Okay, okay, fine! You win! Let's go! *'Onyx:' Finally! The teenagers run off farther away from Echo Creek. Meanwhile... *'Jewel:' I think I should make more superheroes. Villains are frequently attacking Echo Creek, and I just want to help out the city... Benjamin chirps in agreement. *'Jewel:' Yeah, I'll do that soon. Someone's knocking on the door. *'Jewel:' Huh? Jewel opens the door, revealing the teenagers who are attempting to act if they were heroes. *'Jewel:' Oh, hello! *'Drillbit:' Heya! *'Jewel:' So what brings you here? *'Drillbit:' We want you to turn this girl into a superhero! *'Jewel:' Hey, I was just thinking about creating more superheroes! Since villains are becoming stronger, I'll create one! Jewel takes the girl to a room, where the latter sits on a bed. *'???:' Who are you? What are you going to do? *'Jewel:' I'm Dr. Jewel Johnson, and I'll give you powers. *'???:' Powers, as in superpowers? *'Jewel:' Yep! *'???:' Huh... *'Jewel:' First, tell me; what's your name? *'???:' I'm M-Melody Emerald. *'Jewel:' Wait, why are you afraid like this? *'Melody:' Oh, nothing. *'Jewel:' Okay. Second, what superpowers do you want? *'Melody:' Uhh...I dunno. *'Jewel:' Hmm, I have an idea! Why not try poison powers? *'Melody:' Hmm...okay! *'Jewel:' Are you human or not? *'Melody:' No, I'm a gemstone. *'Jewel:' Got it. *'Melody:' So, you're going to power me up now...? *'Jewel:' Yep! Now lie down... *'Melody:' But... *sigh* Okay, fine. Melody lies down and braces herself, as Jewel prepares to give her superpowers. Jewel eventually brings out a device. *'Jewel:' This is what gives you the superpowers; the Power-Gainer 1000. It might hurt a bit, but it'll be all worth it! *'Melody:' Okay....Y'know what, I'm ready for this. *'Jewel:' Alright! Let's get started. Jewel fires the device, zapping Melody. *'Melody:' *attempting to tough it out instead of shrieking in pain* Ugh...! Hrggh...mmph! Hmmph...! Okay...okay...hnngh! Eventually... *'Jewel:' All done! *'Melody:' Whew...I gotta admit, I was pretty scared, but now I'm fine. *'Jewel:' But hey, you gained the powers you wanted! *'Melody:' Whoa, cool! *'Jewel:' Try them out! *'Melody:' Wait, I don't want to harm you...is there a target practice room? *'Jewel:' Yep, there is! Jewel leads Melody to the training room. *'Jewel:' *pointing to several targets* Try firing some poison blasts at those targets. *'Melody:' On it! Melody shoots poison blasts at the targets. *'Melody:' Wow, this is cool! *'Jewel:' Awesome...oh, I forgot to mention - you can now also summon poison waves and poison pillars! *'Melody:' That's cool. Wow, you are really helpful! *'Jewel:' Yes, I am. *'Melody:' Can we go back now? *'Jewel:' With pleasure! The duo head back upstairs. *'Jewel:' Well, good luck with fighting villains, pal. *'Melody:' I will! *to the other teenagers* Right, guys? *'Drillbit:' Yep! *'Melody:' Bye! The teenagers leave. *'Jewel:' See you again! Jewel sits on a chair. *'Jewel:' *to herself* She's going to really deal with weak villains. Jewel then grabs the newspaper and starts reading it. *'Jewel:' Wait... *looks closer at a picture* Does this guy look similar to one of the boys we saw when he came in here? Mr. Gossamer looks at the picture. He then nods. *'Jewel:' *staring at another picture* Hold up...he's attacking Richard! Jewel gasps, as the camera zooms onto her. *'Jewel:' *angrily* Did...did those kids trick me?! Jewel gets furious as her face turns red and her ears fume, before brutally tearing the newspaper to shreds. *'Jewel:' Like, come on, why did they did this?! Someone's knocking on the door again. *'Jewel:' Oh, is it them again? She opens the door, and as she expected, it's the teenagers, except this time with evil grins. *'Melody:' Did you see how we tricked you? *'Jewel:' I saw this was coming! Go...just get out of here...or else! *points her laser cannons at the teenagers* *'Melody:' Nope, we're actually here to cause destruction! The teenagers cause destruction everywhere in the 1st floor of the laboratory as Benjamin and Mr. Gossamer flee to the basement. The teenagers also attack Jewel, but she fights back. *'Jewel:' Oh boy, this is a lot of people to deal with. Meanwhile, in the basement, Mr. Gossamer and Benjamin are hiding. *'Benjamin:' *gets an idea, before pointing to something* Mr. Gossamer nods, before Benjamin runs off. He frantically searches for something, until he comes across a potion. He reads a note, which says: "'''DO NOT TOUCH:' This potion temporarily transforms the consumer into a monster."'' Benjamin has an conflict. If he doesn't use it, then Jewel might be killed. If he does, he might get himself in trouble by Jewel. However, he has no choice, but to drink it, before frantically running upstairs to the time before the potion effect kicks in. Meanwhile, Jewel and the teenagers are getting exhausted. *'Jewel:' *shooting lasers at the teenagers* You're pretty...strong, but you...are going...down! *'Drillbit:' No...we aren't... *attempts to stab Jewel with his drills* Just then, Benjamin hisses at the teenagers. *'Jewel:' ...Benjamin? Benjamin starts growing in size, before eventually turning into a plant monster. He roars, then starts spitting spiky pods at the villains. *'Drillbit:' Ack! The teenagers are hit by the pods and suffer injuries, and at this point they are pretty hurt. Benjamin then grabs Drillbit with his vines and slams him against the floor multiple times while the latter yelps in pain, eventually defeating him. *'Jewel:' ...Oh my. Benjamin tangles up Morgan and Tyrone with vines before throwing them into walls. *'Morgan:' Ow... *'Tyrone:' UGH!!! Benjamin then grabs Edward and throws him at Cassandra. Finally, he spits another spiky pod at Onyx, defeating her. *'Jewel:' Whoa... Benjamin shrinks back to normal. *'Jewel:' Well, you're now all alone, Melody...why not go? *about to fire more lasers at an injured Melody* *'Melody:' No...no! I need to...get rid of...you! Melody then successfully attempts to create a poison wave coming at Jewel. With a press of a button, Jewel activates a forcefield around herself and Benjamin. The forcefield is damaged heavily, but Jewel and Benjamin aren't harmed. *'Jewel:' Nice try. *shoots more lasers at Melody, defeating her* *'Melody:' Ugh... *faceplants* *'Jewel:' Well? *'Melody:' *lifts her head up* ...You haven't seen...the rest of me yet! *gets up and flees* *'Jewel:' Oh well, she's gone now. Now Benjamin, did you use...my potion? Benjamin chirps as if he said, "I had no choice." *'Jewel:' Wait, you saw me in danger? Benjamin nods. *'Jewel:' Oh. Benjamin apologies to Jewel by rubbing his head against her legs. *'Jewel:' Thanks... Mr. Gossamer arrives, albeit a bit scared. *'Jewel:' Are you afraid that we could get attacked again? Mr. Gossamer nods. *'Jewel:' Oh, I'll make sure that won't happen. After all, I said that I'll make more superheroes to combat the threat of villains. But right now, I think we should repair the laboratory. Just look at this mess! Mr. Gossamer nods in agreement. Just then, a drone flies to Jewel. *'Drone:' Did someone say repairing? *'Jewel:' Yes. Yes I did. You can help if you want. *'Drone:' Okay! Jewel, with the help of Mr. Gossamer and the drone, starts repairing the laboratory's first floor. *'Jewel:' ...Hmm, I wonder how Richard's doing... (THE END) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM!